happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Olympic Shames
'Olympic Shames '''is the eighth and final installment of ''Olympic Hullabalooza. In this episode, the games go horribly wrong thanks to Lifty and Shifty's cheating. Roles Starring *Lifty & Shifty *Elliott Featuring *Nutty *Howdy *Sporty *Superspeed Appearances *Lumpy *The Mole *Generic Tree Friends Plot The episode takes place in the stadium for the Olympics. The competitors exercise as referee Lumpy wonders where the Olympic torch is. It seems that The Mole, who is holding the torch, is wandering miles away from the stadium. Lumpy decides to just let the games begin without the torch. Lifty and Shifty arrive for the games. Seeing all the competition, they plan to cheat. The first event is long jump. Elliott barely jumps an inch and falls asleep. Nutty comes to compete, and sees a piece of candy on the sand. He jumps to it, only to find out it was quicksand. Lifty and Shifty jumps past him and unfairly win. Next is the equestrian sports. Howdy rides his horse over the many obstacles to the finish line. Just behind, Lifty and Shifty arrive on their horse, and a powerful magnet hidden inside Shifty's hat. The horseshoes on Howdy's horse are attracted to the magnet and pull the animal away from the finish line. Howdy tumbles off and sees he is just inches away from the finish line. Just as he could make it, Lifty and Shifty's horse tramples over him. Now it is time for track and field. Sporty and Superspeed begin dashing across the track while Elliott remains standing tired. Lifty runs up beside Sporty and puts a rock on his track, making him trip and splatter on the ground. Up ahead, Shifty makes the hurdles higher. This causes Superspeed to smash right into the hurdle trying to jump over it. Lifty manages to jum over it as he has taped springs to his shoes. Nearing the finish line, it must either be Lifty or Shifty to win. They run up to each other and try pushing themselves off their feet. This turns into a fight, and the brothers tumble off the track. Shifty eventually kicks Lifty off, and into the quicksand where Nutty's hand is still poking out. Shifty gets up and snickers, when The Mole finally arrives and mistakingly sets Shifty aflame with the torch. Elliott manages to sleepwalk past the finish line. The crowd cheers as Lumpy passes him the trophy. The iris closes in on a burning Shifty running across the field, who suddenly explodes. Moral "Cheaters never win and winners never cheat." Deaths #Nutty sinks in the quicksand (death not shown). #Howdy is trampled by Lifty and Shifty's horse. #Sporty splatters on the ground after tripping over a rock. #Superspeed splatters by smashing into a hurdle. #Lifty sinks headfirst in the quicksand. #Shifty is set on fire and explodes. Trivia *This is the final installment of Olympic Hullabalooza. *This episode was originally named "The Gore-lympic Games". *Despite starring in the episode, Elliott seems more like a featuring character. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 16 Episodes